A life Worth Living
by KailinBoBailin
Summary: When Emma learns about her new " destiny " in life, she finds out that it's not going to be a walk through the park, will her new friends at Angel investagtions be able to help her like they promised or is it going to be a lonely battle for our new hero.
1. Charlies Charms

A Life worth living

Chapter one : Charlie's Charms

" Emma, you know how I said I couldn't find the box with the really old books?" Charlie yelled from the back room of the shop. " There are a lot of boxes with old books, which one?" Emma yelled back as she sat cross legged on the counter, while rolling a crystal ball in her hands. " The one with all the books about the demons that have died out from existence, well I found it." Charlie said while coming out of the back room with both of his hands holding onto the bottom of a cardboard box and placing it on the counter next to Emma.

Charlie was the owner of this shop which was called Charlie's Charms and this shop carried everything from ancient artifacts to supplies for witchcraft, you name it this shop has it. Charlie was also the father to Emma his 17 year old daughter, Charlie was only 18 when he had Emma so you can imagine that he is a pretty young father. Charlie stood around 6'2 with thick shaggy dark brown hair going a little past his ears. He had these eye's that were blue as the sky and full of love and life and a five o'clock shadow that seem to never go away, needless to say he was a very handsome man. Emma had this long hair that was as dark as her fathers, she pretty much had all of his features except for her eyes, she had these dark chocolate brown eyes that she received from her mother. Emma's mother left Charlie and her about three years ago, and so for the last three years it has just been Charlie and Emma, Emma was the center of Charlie's world, from the day she was born they had such a strong bond, and if anything were to happen to either one of them, they wouldn't be able to live.

Watching as her father placed the dusty box full of books on the counter, Emma put the crystal ball back down on the counter next to the cash register, right after her dad opened up the box, Emma began to go through the books and right away one book caught her eye, this particular book had a brown hardcover that was hanging on by a thread and had no title, right away Emma was drawn to it, she was always drawn to books that were like that, to her they always seemed to hold the best information. With the book in hand Emma flipped open the cover and started to read the first page, almost forgetting about reality.

" Emma get off the counter, I don't want your butt were my costumers pay"

Charlie said while he gently pushed against Emma's back to get her to move. While still reading the book, Emma jumped down from the counter and moved to the arm chair that was sitting next to the shop door. Emma slumped in the red chair and placed the open book on her lap, and began to get lost with in the pages of the book once again.

" Gunn ! Not on the seat !" Angel yelled while looking through his review mirror as he drove down the dark street.

"….too late" Gunn said placing the slime covered battle ax in his lap.

The gang were just coming back from killing a slug demon that was living for the last 4 months in the basement of an older couples home, Angel and them were only a block away from Charlie's shop which was were Angel needed to go.

" You are such a baby !" Cordelia said to Angel with a smirk on her face.

" It's just....green slime is really hard to get out of car upholstery." Angel replied softly with a look of pain on his face while he thought about how long it was going to take to clean his back seat.

" What are we doing here?" Wesley asked, as they came to a stop in font of Charlie's shop.

" I need a book on Klumka demons" Angel replied. One by one all four of them got out of the car and entered Charlie's Charms.

Charlie was still standing behind the front counter taking books out of the box, when both Emma and himself heard the door open. Charlie watched as Cordelia, Gunn,Wesley and Angel came through the door.

" Angel, I haven't seen you in awhile." Charlie gave a welcoming smile to the crew, and moved to the front to shake their hands.

" Emma you remember Angel." Charlie said looking over at Emma. Emma didn't looking up from her book , but just waved quickly and continued to read.

" So what can I do for you?" Charlie asked looking over at the four of them.

" I need a book on Klumka Demons and I figured you were the right guy to go to." Angel said ,smiling at his friend.

" I actually do have a book for that, hold on" Charlie went to one of the book shelves behind the counter and right away pulled out a book for Angel. " This should have all the info you need." Charlie handed the red covered book to Angel.

" How much do I owe you?" Angel asked while flipping through the pages.

" Its on me." Charlie said while putting his hand up to prevent Angel from putting money down.

" Thank you." Angel said looking at Charlie then down at the book closing it.

Charlie stood there for a moment staring at the counter his attitude changed instantly. Charlie looked up at Angel hesitating before he spoke.

" I need some help." Charlie said looking at Angel with concern in his eyes.

Angel moved closer to the counter so that the conversation with Charlie was more private.

" What do you need help with?" Angel looked at Charlie intently as he listened to what he had to say.

" Emma is having these dreams." Charlie paused letting out a sigh then spoke again. " She seems to think they are telling her something..something important." Charlie shrugged not really knowing what to make of it.

Angel nodded his head slowly as Charlie spoke.

" You should bring her by tomorrow, and we can talk about this some more." Angel stuck his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out his card, placing it on the counter and sliding it over to Charlie.

" Thank you." Charlie sighed and gave a smile to Angel. Hopefully what was going on with his daughter wasn't to serious.

" and thank you for the book." Angel lifted the book up in his hand and headed to the front door along with the other three who were looking around the shop while he spoke to Charlie.

Charlie watched as they left the shop then looked over at Emma and smiled. Emma sat there with a raised brow as Charlie looked at her.

" Did you tell him about my dreams?" Emma stared at her dad with folded arms.

Charlie stood there and laughed nervously. " pfft..no..why would I tell him about those...you silly girl" Charlie rubbed the back of his head then became quiet as he and Emma had a stare down.

" Fine I did !" Charlie said breaking the silence.

" Dad !" Emma just sounded mortified when she spoke.

Charlie walked over to were Emma was sitting and knelt down and placed his hands in hers. Emma looked away from him when he knelt down to talk to her.

" Emma look at me." Charlie said. Emma rolled her eyes and looked over at her father.

" I know you are upset with me, but these dreams are not normal, we need help." Charlie's tone of voice changed from stern to concern when he spoke.

" Whatever." Emma said quietly as she removed her hands from her father's.


	2. Coincidence I think Not

A life worth living

coincidence I think not !

About 2 hours after returning to the hotel from killing the slug demon and visiting Charlie's shop, Cordelia and Gunn decided to go home for the night while Angel and Wesley continued to work on the Scroll of Shamra, which is what they where originally were doing before they had to go kill the slug demon. The Scroll of Shamra was a,well, they didn't actually know what it was yet, but none the less it looked like another up all niter for Wesley and Angel.

" Any break throughs on the scroll?" Angel asked while he pulled a book from one of the bookshelves in Wesley's office.

" well, I'm not sure, I keep coming across this word 'φως' , but I'm having a hard time translating it back into English" Wesley kept his concentration on the scroll as he looked at it left to right, with a magnifying glass to his eye.

" It could be Latin." Angel was leaning up against one of the file cabinet's looking through the same book he retrieved from the bookshelf when he looked over at Wesley.

" No, I don't think so " Wesley looked up from the scroll and stretched out his arms.

" OK, well I need a break" Angel placed the open book on top of the cabinet and stood up straight,heading out of the open door to the front.

" Do you want anything?" Angel yelled as he walked over to the mini fridge.

" No I'm fine Angel." Wesley replied as he went back to looking at the scroll.

Angel opened the fridge door and pull out a container of pigs blood, he took the cover off and started to drink from it. Normally he would poor some in his mug or a glass, but seeing how no one was actually around he didn't care. Angel stood there by the fridge chugging away at his pigs blood with not a care in the world or at least not that moment.

" EUREKA !" Wesley shouted with joy with a huge smirk on his face.

Angel who was just drinking away, jumped from the unexpected shout and chocked on his blood spiting it back in the container.

" What is it Wes?" Angel said while wiping the back splash of blood from his mouth.

" I may have figured out what this scroll is !" There was still a lot of excitement in Wesley's voice when he spoke to Angel.

With out saying a word Angel placed the container of blood down and quickly moved back into Wesley's office to see what he had found.

" Angel it's not exactly Latin but you were very close." Wesley motioned for him to come over to his side, so he could show Angel what he was looking at.

" Really?" Angel smirked being proud of himself, he even gave himself a little pat on the back.

" I feel foolish, I should have know right away" Wesley shuck his head while he moved a book away from the scroll so he could read what was written.

" This word φως is written in the Roman alphabet, but translates back in to Greek" Wesley Paused looking up at Angel .

" Alright..lets pretend I don't know Greek, What does it mean Wes?" Angel shrugged while looking at Wesley.

" This word translates in to English as Photos pronounced as fo-toss" Wesley paused to make sure Angel was still paying attention then continued.

" It means " Not darkness" or " of light", then the word before it translates into person, so person of the light." Wesley paused and re-read parts of the scroll.

" It goes on to say something about guiding the people, the person of the light will be the carrier of dreams to guide the people" Wesley paused again thinking about what he read.

" I'm starting to think that the scroll of Shamra, is a Prophecy." Angel chimed in looking over at Wesley.

" I believe you are right Angel." Wesley looked back over at Angel then back at the Scroll.

" It sounds like it's a Prophecy about some sort of Prophet or divine being" Wesley sat back against his chair and folded his arms.

Angel leaned back against a shelf and also folded his arms around his chest. He stood there getting lost in his thoughts, his mind kept twisting around something Wesley read. _Carrier of the dreams._

" huh.." Angel said quietly.

" What is it?" Wesley asked glancing over at Angel.

" When I spoke to Charlie this evening, He told me about how Emma had been having these weird dreams" While speaking to Wesley, Angel adjusted the way he was standing but kept his arms folded.

" Angel..you're not suggesting that, that young girl is the prophet that this prophecy is speaking of are you?" Wesley sat up in his chair placing his arms on his.

" I just think... that it is very coincidental that a few days after finding this, I get told about these dreams she's having" By this time Angel had moved from the shelf and was now in front of Wesley's desk walking around.

" But like you said Angel..its just coincidence" Wesley let out sigh. In the back of Wesley's mind he was starting to become very curious about this.

" I guess we will find out tomorrow." Angel stood there in front of Wesley's desk and placed his hands in his pockets, at the same time both Angel and Wesley looked down at the Shamra Prophecy, with curiosity going steer crazy.


	3. Those crazy dreams of mine

" How do you know that Charlie fellow?" Cordelia asked while putting a file together for Emma. Cordelia was standing at the front desk with her head in her hand.

" I met Charlie when I first came back to L.A., I was walking down the street and I came across his shop, so I went in to look around, found a few things I wanted and we struck up a conversation, I guess you could say we have been friends ever since" Angel leaned in against the counter as he watched Cordelia fill out the paper work.

" So whats up with his daughter?" Cordelia looked up, listening to Angel.

" Charlie said she had been having these strange dreams, he seemed pretty concerned, so I told him we would help." Angel looked up at Cordelia as he spoke.

" Dreams?" Cordelia raised a brow.

" Wow you are desperate for work" Cordelia said.

" They might have something to do with The Scroll of Shamra" Wesley chimed in as he came walking out of his office.

" Oh." Cordelia shut herself up real quickly after being told that.

" What's the plan today, Demons? Vampires?" Gunn said while he came walking through the front door of the hotel, he had a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

" Hey Gunn" Cordelia looked up as he came walking in.

" Dreams." Cordelia spoke with fake excitement in her voice.

" Oh." The enthusiasm Gunn came in with quickly went to boredom as he slumped in a chair.

" Might have something to do with The Scroll of Shamra" Wesley repeated.

" Oh !"Gunn said with his enthusiasm coming back.

A few minutes later Emma and Charlie came walking in through the front door.

" I didn't like their food, it tasted like vomit" Emma said while walking into the hotel.

" Thats really disgusting Em" Charlie replied as he walked over to the front desk.

" Thank you for seeing us in such short notice" Angel said to Charlie as he walked over.

" It wasn't a problem"Charlie replied back. Charlie looked over at Emma who looked bored and not wanting to be there.

" Alright we should get started then. You can take a seat in that office back there and we will join you." Angel motioned to Wesley's office.

After Charlie and Emma seated themselves in the office, they were joined by Angel,Cordelia,Gunn, and Wesley. Wesley sat down, and folded his hands on top of his desk, while the other three gathered around.

" So Emma, tell us a little about these dreams you have been having." Wesley said smiling calmly at her.

Emma looked around at the office,feeling a little weird that everyone was watching her. Emma shifted in her chair that squeaked in the silence.

" Well, they first started about 2 months ago." Emma said while glancing around at everyone.

" Um..the last dream I had was about 5 days ago. It felt so real. In the dream I was walking down the street, and I came across this little girl, and she started to pull on my arm, as I fallowed her she started to speak, _help us, help us, You must save us before its to late.._We stopped in front of this department store, and I looked up at the front window and it was the little girl that was speaking to me and she was crying, behind her was these flames, and the next thing I knew, there was this explosion and I woke. I could still feel the heat from the fire when I woke up." Emma looked at everyone once more and all of them were sitting at the edge of their seats. Charlie looked surprised, Emma never told him any of this.

" Do you remember the department store fire on main avenue about 2 days ago?" Emma asked.

Everyone nodded their heads yes as they listened.

" It was the same fire from my dream. Every dream that I have always has something to do with a life changing event ." Emma told them.

" wow.." Everyone said in harmony.

" uh..ok..let's see..Angel can I speak with you for a moment." Wesley asked,while he got up from his desk.

" It should only take a moment." Cordelia said to Emma and Charlie, as Wesley and Angel left the office.

" Angel, I think she is the one the Scroll of Shamra speaks of." Wesley whispered as he and Angel spoke.

" How do we know for sure?" Angel asked, glancing over at Wesley.

" I guess we don't." Wesley spoke with a lot of uncertainty in his voice.

" I think the best thing we can do, is inform them of the situation" Angel said,

" What do we tell them?" Wesley looked away from Angel then to Emma and Charlie.

" The truth." Angel said looking into Wesley's office.

Angel and Wesley were in agreement,they were going to tell Emma and Charlie about the Prophecy.

" Emma, Charlie, what we have to say might be a little over whelming to hear." Wesley warned.

" oh god." Emma slid down in her chair as she waited for the news.

" In the Scroll of Shamra, it speaks of a divine being who will have dreams to guide the people." Wesley said.

" How did you find the Scroll of Shamra?" Charlie quickly asked.

From this point on the conversation went into a very unhelpful direction for Emma.

" We stole.. I mean found it." Angel said to Charlie

" You know about the Scroll?" Wesley asked

" You stole the scroll !" Cordelia said sternly to Angel.

" I have read about 10 books on it, mostly I thought it was a myth." Charlie told Wesley.

" It's not that big of a deal." Angel told Cordelia

" Most people do, only because very few have set eyes on it." Wesley said.

" Why didn't you tell me you stole it?" Cordelia replied.

" Because you would get mad !" Gunn butted in.

" I'm not mad !" Cordelia replied to Gunn.

" You sound Mad." Angel said.

This entire time Emma was sitting there with her head in her hand,being forgotten about while everyone had their conversations that had nothing to do with her.

" Excuse..excuse me..excuse me !" Emma was ignored and now very irritated.

" SHUT UP !" Emma yelled, everyone stopped and looked at her.

" What does this scroll thing have to do with me?" Emma said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

" Oh, right" Wesley said.

" We feel, because of the circumstance's with you're dreams that you maybe the divine being that is spoken of with in the Prophecy." Wesley hesitated while he spoke.

" Are you kidding me? I don't believe you." Emma sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

" I don't blame you, we don't exactly have the proof to prove it." Wesley said to her while looking around at everyone else.

" You give me proof, then maybe I'll consider it." Emma said.

Everyone sat there for awhile in the awkward silence of the office, who could blame them is was kind of a weird situation.

" There's always Caritas." Cordelia said breaking the awkward silence.

" Whats Caritas?" Emma and Charlie replied at the same time.


	4. Somewhere over the vomit

" This is Caritas." Cordelia Said to Emma as the group came walking into the Karaoke bar.

" oh my god" Emma said under her breath looking around the place.

" Why are we at a demon Karaoke bar?" Charlie asked leaning into Angel.

" The host can read people when they sing, We hope he can confirm whats going on with you're daughter." Angel pointed over to Lorne who was sitting at the bar drinking a sea breeze.

" huh, weird." Charlie said looking around the bar.

" Don't tell me, you are going to brace us with you're stage presence." Lorne said to Angel as he walked over to the group, after he noticed them in the bar.

" NO." Wesley and Gunn shouted.

" Oh god no" Cordelia replied.

" What's wrong with my singing?" Angel sounded a little hurt.

" We are here, because Emma needs to be read." Cordelia showed her to Lorne

Emma stood there a few feet away from the others, with her arms folded as she looked Lorne's red suit up and down. She then looked up at him and raised a brow.

" Come on over I don't bite." Lorne smiled kindly at her.

Emma refused at first and stood there watching the stage. Normally Emma was very kind and nice to be around, but her nerves were at end, to her this day was turning into suck ville and she just wanted to go home.

" Fine."Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to her dads side.

" So you're names Emma, that's a nice name." Lorne said to her, He was trying to make her feel a little more comfortable.

" Would you be willing to sing for me?" Lorne asked politely.

" I don't know...sure." Emma sounded a little nervous, speaking or doing any thing in public was kind of frightening to her.

Everyone looked over at each other starting to relax, this was going much smoother then they planned.

" Great ! Pick a song and hop up on the stage and show us what you got kiddo." Lorne happily motioned for Emma to hop up on the stage.

" No freaking way, am I going up there !" Emma said sternly.

So Emma was forced up on the stage by Charlie, but she didn't have to pick a song, She already knew the song she was going to sing.

Emma sat down on the stool that was sitting on the stage and blankly looked out into the audience.

" um..h-hi, I'm Emma.." She gulped as she tried to focus.

" I think she's nervous." Wesley leaned over to Gunn.

" No kidding?" Gunn just looked at Wesley then back at the stage.

Wesley slowly leaned away from Gunn and watched Emma once again.

" I-I-I'm going to be singing, Somewhere over the rainbow" Emma forcefully stuttered her way through that sentence. Emma sighed heavily, trying to prepare herself to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

Everyone was actually surprised, besides being nervous she was pretty good.

Lorne shifted in his chair while he read her, he was starting to pick something up.

" What do you see?" Angel asked while he listened to Emma sing.

" It looks like she has a little crush on tall, dark, and handsome over there." He said jokingly to Gunn.

" What?" Gunn shifted in his chair with a hint of embarrassment on his face.

" What els do you see? " Angel asked, sounding impatient.

" Hold you're horses, I'm getting there." Lorne told him, while he continued to listen to Emma.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Emma slowly put the mic down, she looked like she was going to vomit right then and there,

" Judy Garland over there, she's you're prophecy girl." Lorne looked over at Emma then back at the group again.

" But.." Lorne spoke with warning in his voice.

" There's always a but." Gunn chimed in.

" This isn't going to be a walk through the park, there are force's at work here that no one knows that much about." Lorne glanced around with his red eyes.

" There are going to be very dark times ahead, very dark." Lorne paused, as he noticed Emma standing there listening to everything he just said.

" Are you ok ?" Charlie asked, gently placing his hand on his daughters shoulder.

The look on Emma's face was a mix of sadness, from what she just heard, and the I'm going to vomit look, which was from her stage fright.

" Never been better." Emma said trying to sound chipper.

Emma looked at the ground for a moment, then threw up all over Lorne's shoe.

" Now I never felt better." Emma said after vomiting.

Angel,Cordelia,Wesley, and Gunn leaned over to look at Emma after she threw up. Then all four of them looked over at each other disgusted.

" Eh, I think I need to take her home." Charlie looked over at Lorne.

" It was nice meeting you." Charlie said to him, then took Emma by the arm to help her walk.

Then the other four fallowed behind with a mesh of goodbye's and it was nice to see you, so they could avoid having to be around the vomit any more.

" Wait!" Lorne shouted then looked down at his shoes.

" ick.." Lorne looked up to see them leave..


	5. Walking on enemy ground

Emma woke up to the morning sun, shining in her eyes, rolling over to her side, she moved her clock to see what time it was _11:01 am,_with a sigh Emma forced herself out of bed with the embarrassment of the night still running through her mind and went out to the kitchen.

" Morning." Emma said with a yawn.

" Good morning" Charlie replied happily to his sleepy daughter.

" About last night, I think we should talk about it." Charlie looked up at Emma carefully.

" Dad, I really don't feel like talking about how I threw up in public, I'm embarrassed enough just thinking about it." Emma spoke while she sat down across from her father, and placed her head in her hand.

" Thats, not what I want to talk about." Charlie looked up from his plate of toast and up to his daughter once again.

" Oh" Emma replied softly, while she started to butter her toast.

" What I want to talk about,is what that host guy said, about the dark times, I thin-" Charlie was then interrupted.

" Can we talk about this later?" Emma looked up at her dad after she interrupted him and smiled softly.

" Yeah,fine,later. I have to go to the shop anyways" Charlie changed the subject quickly.

" Why so early?" Emma said as she looked over to the clock.

" Inventory." Charlie said with a moan.

" Good luck." Emma replied while snickering.

" I'll need it, by the way, what do you have planned for today?" Charlie asked curiously.

" I don't know, maybe stop by Angel's hotel and see everyone." Emma didn't look at her father, but picked at her toast as she spoke.

" So you like them then?" He asked, he was a little curious because Emma didn't know them all to well.

" Yeah, I think their pretty cool." Emma looked up and smiled.

" huh ok, well I have to get going, But I want you home around 6:30 alright?" Charlie told her,while he picked up the things he needed to bring.

" Alright." Emma repeated.

" Oh and don't drool over Gunn to much, hes a busy guy." He jokingly said, then gave her a kiss on the head.

Emma's eyes grew huge at his last comment, she could feel her cheeks becoming rosy, _how does he know?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and walked over to the window to watch her dad back out of the drive way, as soon as he was gone, Emma hurried into the shower to get ready for the day, she had different plans then what she told her father.

" 12:36" She read out loud from her watch.

Emma stood there at the city bus stop waiting for the next bus to pull up, and with luck the bus arrived right when she looked up from her watch. Once she got on the bus, she took a seat on the left side, with a few stops here and a few stops there, it took her a good hour to get to her destination.

" Finally" she said to herself as the bus came to a stop.

Once she was off the bus, Emma looked across the street from where she was standing and looked up at the huge corporate building across from her. The outside of the building was familiar but she never actually went inside before. She looked left and then right before she headed across the street. Before she knew it, she was standing inside the building, her eyes scanned the entrance, the place was big. She felt over whelmed because she was wearing jeans and everyone els were in suits and skirts. Taking one last look around, she made her way to the front desk.

" Can I help you?" The receptionist behind the desk asked.

Emma wasn't sure what she should say, so she winged it.

" um, Mcdonald's office please." Emma replied slowly.

Emma glanced at the receptionist who was looking at her like she was an alien.

" Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked while looking Emma up and down.

" ah, I don't need one" Emma said with a matter of fact attitude.

" Everyone needs to make an appointment." The receptionist replied with a sarcastic smile.

The frustration Emma was starting to feel was floating to the surface.

" Lady ! Let me a sure you, that when I say I don't need to make an appointment, that I'm telling you the truth." Emma was seriously holding herself back from screaming at her.

The receptionist leaned forward tapping her fingers on her desk, while she watched Emma with a glare. There was a long pause before anything was said.

" Third floor, take the elevator on the right." The receptionist motioned to the elevator with her eyes.

Emma glanced at the receptionist's name tag and then looked up at her and smiled.

" Thank you Jannett" There was a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

Emma quickly made her way to the elevator worried that she was going to be man handled by a security guard,but she had a feeling that she was going to be tightly watched anyways. As the elevator doors closed, Emma started to panic, she didn't know what she was going to say when she got to the office. _ah, nice to see you! Hey, hows it going? Oh Frick ! Emma calm down, you don't need to panic..breath,breath _Emma jumped suddenly when she heard the ding of the elevator, she watched as the elevator doors opened and then stepped out into the hall. She felt like an idiot just standing there,so she decided to guess what direction the office was in and go. Luck must have been on her side this day, because she turned a corner and there was the double doors with his name on it. Emma walked closer to the door, she paused herself from knocking as she listened to what sounded like a screaming match coming from behind the door. When she thought there was less screaming she knocked.

_**Knock, Knock**_

" Busy !" a male voice yelled from behind the door.

Emma took a step back from the door startled by the yell, but she really wanted to see him, so she stepped forward and knocked again

_**Knock, Knock**_

" Go away !" the same male voice yelled.

Emma gave up and started to walk away, but as soon as she did, she turned right back around and went back to the door.

_**Knock, Knock**_

" What !" This time the voice shouted and sounded irritated.

Emma took the door handle and slowly pushed the large door open and peeked inside the office. Right as she looked, her eyes met with the blue eyed, brunette male she wanted to see. There was another man in the room, but at the time she didn't even notice him. The brunette male first looked as if he was going to kick somebodies ass,but in a second he looked shocked and confused.

" Emma?" The brunette male sounded as shocked as he looked.

" Hi, Lindsey" Emma softly spoke, it had been a long time since she last seen him.

" Who's this?" The other male said, he looked confused and sounded frustrated that they were interrupted.

Emma jumped after hearing him speak, she forgot that someone els was in there.

Lindsey looked over at the other man and then back at Emma, he was still trying to take everything in.

" Aaden, this is my youngest cousin Emma" Lindsey couldn't peel his eyes off of her, it was like he was seeing a ghost.

While he spoke, Lindsey moved over to the door to close it for Emma. He stood by Emma and introduced her to Aaden.

" Emma, this is Aaden West, he also works on this floor with me." Lindsey looked over at Emma and smiled then looked back at Aaden.

Now Aaden West, was about the same age as Lindsey, with shaggy blond hair that he kept slicked back, and these green eyes that just pierced through you're soul. As evil as Lindsey was, Aaden could have been hand picked by the devil himself to ruin other peoples lives, this innocent looking man was utterly terrifying to most, well except for Lindsey, who couldn't have cared less.

" I didn't know you had family in L.A." Aaden glanced at Emma then focused his gaze on Lindsey.

" Most people don't." Lindsey sat on his desk and folded his arms around his chest when he spoke.

There was a moment were no one said anything, but after awhile Aaden spoke up.

" Well, I should let you two kids catch up" Aaden closed the file that was in his hand and walked past Emma to get to the door. The look that he shot Emma,sent chills up her spine, she had to look away because it just made her feel so uncomfortable. It was at that moment when she realized that there was something seriously wrong with that man.

When she heard the door shut, Emma looked over at Lindsey and gave him a huge smile.

" I really don't know what to think right now." Lindsey smirked while he looked over at Emma.

" Well for starters you could give me a hug?" Emma still had this huge smile on her face.

Lindsey didn't hesitate when she said that, he jumped off his desk and gave her the biggest hug. This was the type of hug that would never end if you didn't let it. It was about a year and half since they actually seen each other face to face, for awhile everyone got a long and were happy with each other, but it was when Charlie started to get smart about what type of Business Lindsey was doing at Wolfram & Hart that he told Lindsey to stay the hell away, but Emma never actually understood why she couldn't see her cousin anymore and figured she had every right to still talk to him, thus why she lied. Now Lindsey usually isn't one to show this much emotion, but you would too if you hadn't seen anyone for such a long time. The worst part of it is, is that no one els will ever see this side again.

" Why are you here?" Lindsey asked with a smile, as he let go of Emma.

" Because it's not fair, for me to not be able to talk to you,because of some problem my dad has." There was so much truth in what she said.

It was almost sick to see how much trust she had for Lindsey, and he kind of knew it too. It was because of this that the bond between Emma and her father wasn't as strong as it use to be.

" There is just so much I need to tell you." She said trying not to choke up.

Lindsey smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Well, tell me everything" Lindsey pulled up a chair for Emma, they had a lot to catch up on.

When Emma seated herself, she told everything to Lindsey. She told him things from her being home schooled, why her dog max died, how things were going at her fathers shop, and the big one, her dreams, the prophecy, and going to the demon bar.

" Oh ! And then I puked on his shoes, I had never been so embarrassed." She let out a sigh and then laughed.

Lindsey on the other hand was thinking, _you should have puked on Angel_.

" I really don't think I needed to know that last part." He smirked, looking back at Emma.

" Yeah,sorry about that." Emma looked out of the window watching the sun starting to set.

" What time is it?" She curiously asked, looking away from the window.

" 6:00 pm." Lindsey read off his watch.

Emma then looked down at her own watch, and confirmed the time.

" I have to go, I promised my dad I would be home at 6:30." Emma was in panic mode.

Emma got up from he chair and hurried to the door, with Lindsey fallowing behind.

" I miss you." She said as she turned around to say goodbye.

" Me too." Lindsey said, then gave her another hug before he opened his office door.

Lindsey stood there watching Emma hurry down the hall, and once he knew for sure that she was gone, he got right on in cell phone.

" Sir? Yes, its Lindsey," He spoke keeping his eye down the hall, just in case.

" Yeah, she just left," Lindsey continued to say.

Mean while as Lindsey continued his conversation, Aaden West was standing around the corner listening in onto everything Lindsey was saying.

" Yes sir, The Shamra Prophecy has been confirmed, she is the one." Lindsey sighed after his conversation on his cell phone, he was indifferent on how he felt about this.

Aaden smirked as he thought about what he just heard and continued on doing what he was originally.

Lindsey looked over to the wall in front of him, to only find Lilah standing there smiling at him.

" What do you want?" Lindsey was not in the mood for her crap.

" Wow Lindsey, Ratting out the only family member, that actually wants to see you?" She smirked as she walked closer to him.

" You are evil, I really didn't think you had it in you." She smirked, enjoying every minute of this.

" Don't you have work to do?" He spoke sarcastically giving her a slight glare.

" Hey, I'm just saying." She continued to smirk at him as she walked away.

Emma came walking up the front steps of her house, before she walked into the house, she looked down at her watch and it was a little after seven, She was already dead and she didn't even open the door yet. Emma opened the door and went inside, the house was awfully quiet.

" Emma?" Charlie called from the living room.

Emma turned towards the living room hearing her dads voice and fallowed it.

" Hi dad, yeah I'm sorry I'm late, I missed my bus so I had to wait for another one." Her voice trailed off when she spoke, she was looking at her dad and it was very clear that he wasn't concerned about the time.

Charlie was quiet for a long time, he was sitting at the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees, and his hands folded, his head was hung low as he looked at the floor.

" Did you have fun?" He looked up at Emma, there was no amusement on his face.

" yeah, I did, Wesley showed me all the books in his collection and I talked with Cordelia for a while, it was nice." Emma half smiled,but it faded when Charlie fell silent again.

" Hey, I think I'm just going to go up to my room." Emma motioned that she was going to leave,but it changed quickly.

" No, you aren't ! You aren't leaving until I damn well say you can leave !" He was mad beyond belief. In a flash he stood up, making sure that it was clear that she wasn't to move an inch.

" What's wrong?" She hesitated when she asked.

" Where to start? I called the hotel earlier to see how everything was going, and guess who wasn't there?" Charlie wasn't a violent man,but he could have thrown something then.

" Not you ! Angel told me you never showed up, Now tell me Emma where were you?" Charlie just stood there staring at her.

" Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" She really didn't want to tell him.

" No, we are going to talk about it Now !" You could see it in his eyes, how the trust he had for her was gone.

" I..went,to go,see Lindsey." Emma couldn't look at her father at that moment.

" Emma Marie Carlson, did I or did I not, tell you to not have any contact with him ever?" The look on Charlie's face just screamed hurt.

" I just don't think its fare that I can't talk to him,because you have a problem with him." Emma said almost pleading to her father.

" I'm 17, I think I'm old enough to decide if I'm going to talk to a family member or not!" She yelled at her father, she was getting mad.

" That's the thing, you are 17, so stop acting like you know everything !" Charlie shouted back.

" And because you're 35, that means you do ?" Emma couldn't believe her father right now.

Charlie was taken back,by how mouthy she was being.

" I didn't say that ! Emma, there are things that have happened and that are going on, that you are just too young to understand right now." Charlie's blood was boiling,but he tried to be as calm as he could when said that.

" Who cares ! Hes family and you don't abandon family!" She yelled glaring at her father.

" No Emma, hes not family,he is the enemy." Charlie folded his arms staring at his daughter.


	6. The Beginning

"I don't understand what has got into her lately." Charlie said to Angel as they stood around the front desk of the hotel.

" The last week has had to have been pretty tough for her." Wesley chimed in.

" We can't possibly understand how she is feeling right now. To be living a normal life,and all of a sudden to have that change, it can be pretty hard ." Wesley looked up at Charlie through his glasses and smiled.

" That goes for you as well." Angel added.

" Give her time, she will come around." Cordelia said,trying to comfort Charlie.

"Where is Emma by the way?" Angel asked.

" I don't know, she hasn't spoken to me in three days" Charlie rubbed his eyes out of frustration.

Emma stood looking out the window in Lindsey's office,waiting for him to walk through the door. She watched the cars drive by, as she looked down at the streets from the window.

" Don't you have a home you can go to?" Lindsey jokingly said as he came walking through the door of his office.

Emma turned around to face Lindsey and smiled when she seen him walk through the door.

"Why are you here?" Lindsey asked, looking up from the file he was holding.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I just, I miss talking to you." Emma looked down at Lindsey's desk as she spoke to him.

Lindsey folded his hands behind his head,as he sat down. Lindsey looked over at Emma and smiled.

" So, tell me a little bit about these dreams of yours, I would like to know more about them." He smiled.

" well.." Emma hesitated before she said anything. She wasn't sure if she should share any of this with him,but she did trust him enough to the point,that she was willing to.

"I haven't learned to much about them yet,but from what I have learned,these dreams show me,events that will happen days before they actually do. These events are things that will change the outcome of the future. Thats all I know right now,but what I really want to know, is why I have been chosen to have them." Emma explained to Lindsey.

"The powers have a strange way of working." Lindsey smiled softly at his cousin.

Outside of Lindsey's office, Aaden West was talking to a co-worker when he over heard Lindsey and Emma's conversation. Aaden gently closed the file that was in his hand and placed it under his arm, a small smirk crawled across his face as he listened to what they were talking about. Aaden slowly backed away from the door and pulled out his cell phone.

" Sir, It's Aaden West, I think I may have found away to give us the advancement we have been looking for." Aaden continued to smile, as a plan started to form in his mind.

"Lindsey?" Emma carefully asked.

"What?" Lindsey asked peeking over at Emma from his chair.

"I was just wondering,well,would you...um,next Saturday is my birthday and I was thinking that we could do something together,like old times." Emma smiled softly at Lindsey after she asked.

"Next Saturday it is Emma's birthday, I was thinking I could bring her over and we could do something special for her." Charlie proposed to the group.

"Thats not a bad idea, it would help ease her mind, and allow us to get to know her better." Angel replied.

" Oh ! I'll bring the cake." Cordelia said happily with a huge smile.

Lindsey sighed as he thought about what Emma just asked him. Lindsey slowly pushed himself away from his desk and gave a hesitant look before he replied.

" Em, I have to be honest with you, I don't think thats a good idea." Lindsey looked away from Emma as he spoke.

"Why?" Emma slowly asked.

"I have a lot of work that needs to be done, and I know that there are many people who wouldn't like the idea of me hanging around you." Lindsey glanced over at Emma,but quickly looked away. He could see that she felt hurt and it made it hard for him to look at her.

"If you are worried about my dad,he doesn't need to know. Lindsey please?" Emma tried her best to pleaded with him.

" Emma, No, Not this time." Lindsey sound frustrated,but he stood by his decision.

"Fine." Emma softly replied. She sounded hurt, and you could see on her face that she felt hurt.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma finally spoke.

"I should get going." Emma finally said.

Emma and Lindsey just looked at each other, until Emma turned around and walked to the door. No words were exchanged between the two,just a quick smirk, and than Emma left shutting

the door behind her.

"Christ.." Lindsey said with a sigh, as he sat himself back down in his chair.

Aaden had been leaning up against the hallway wall waiting for either Emma or Lindsey to come out of the office. But he was very pleased to see that it was Emma who came walking out.

" Hey there kiddo." Aaden said cheerfully to Emma.

Emma turned around to see who was talking, and to her displeasure it was Aaden.

" Um, Hi." Emma tried to sound as friendly as possible,but he flat out just made her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Aaden's eyes never left Emma's sight when he spoke to her.

" I was just leaving." Emma was starting to feel even more uncomfortable while talking to Aaden,when she realized he kept watching her.

" So, I'm just going to get going." Emma said slowly and backed away from Aaden.

"Okay!" Aaden replied still sounding cheerful.

Aaden's green eyes fallowed Emma. The friendly smile he had on his face melted away when Emma's back was turned, But he kept watching her until she was out of his sight.

" What about balloons?" Cordelia asked everyone as they started plans for Emma's 18th birthday.

" No, Emma doesn't like balloons." Charlie replied as he wrote down on a piece of paper.

" wow, 18 what a fun age. I remember when I was 18..." Wesley sighed as he day dreamed about his 18th birthday. Wesley stopped when he realized everyone was just looking at him.

Emma wasn't sure where she wanted to go, all she did know is that she didn't want to go home right away, so she kept walking until she found where she wanted to go.

" Emma is really going to like this." Charlie sounded pleased when he spoke.

" Going to like what?" A young voice said from the front door of th hotel.

All of them turned around to see who it was.

"Emma!" Charlie turned around in surprise,he was not expecting to see Emma walk through that door.

Charlie looked over at the rest of the group, to get a approval of telling Emma about their birthday plans. Angel nodded slightly to Charlie, Charlie than looked back over at his daughter, to tell her about the plans.

" Em, I,we were wondering,if you would want to celebrate your birthday here at the hotel with all of us." Charlie smiled softly at Emma,as he waited for he reply.

Emma looked over at Cordelia,Angel,and Wesley, who where smiling while they stood behind her dad. Emma than looked back over at her father who was also smiling.

"That sounds great." Emma told them. She gave them a soft smile,as she tried to hide the disappointment she was feeling with Lindsey.


End file.
